


Leila Support Conversations

by jaybug_jimmies



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybug_jimmies/pseuds/jaybug_jimmies
Summary: Support conversations in the hypothetical universe where it’s possible to recruit Leila in FE7. (The recruitment would probably be in the chapter ‘Noble Lady of Caelin’ when we first meet Leila, with her automatically joining the party at the end of the chapter.)





	1. Matthew

**Author's Note:**

> These are short because they are intended to match the style of support conversations in the game itself.
> 
> Two of Leila's supports (with Legault and with Jaffar) theoretically replace Matthew’s supports with said characters– since Matthew’s supports with those two revolve around Leila’s death.
> 
> Also, fun fact, Leila is a playable character in a beta build of FE7, although it's uncertain why that is. Perhaps originally she really was intended to be recruitable.

**C SUPPORT**

 

**Matthew:**

Hey, Leila. How you doing out here?

**Leila:**

Matthew? I’m doing fine. You don’t need to check up on me, you know.

**Matthew:**

I know, I know. But I want to anyway. Even one of Ostia’s top spies can end up on the wrong side of a weapon. Especially if . . .

**Leila:**

Especially if what?

**Matthew:**

Well. If they go looking for trouble.

**Leila:**

What’s that supposed to mean?

**Matthew:**

You know what I mean. You always did like taking on the most dangerous jobs that were available.

**Leila:**

Nothing I couldn’t handle. You said yourself, one of Ostia’s top spies, right?

**Matthew:**

I don’t doubt your skills, Leila. I’ve always admired your talents . . . they far exceed my own. You’ve always been the better fighter, the better lockpicker, the better spy.  

**Leila:**

Then what’s the problem?

**Matthew:**

I don’t know. It’s almost like you’re thrill seeking. Remember that story you told me about when you were younger? You said some kids double-dared you to climb a really huge tree at the edge of your village . . .all the way to the top branches, where nobody else had been brave enough to climb.  

**Leila:**

Yeah, I remember. I could see their shocked faces all the way from the top. They never believed I would actually do it.

**Matthew:**

Do you remember that you told me you almost fell and broke your neck, too?

**Leila:**

Matthew . . . do my tree climbing skills from when I was 12 really bear any relevance to today?

**Matthew:**

No. But sometimes I feel like you’re still doing that kind of thing, even now. Taking bigger risks then you really need to, trying things out just to see if you can.

**Leila:**

Of course I am. The only way to really know what your limits are is to push them. That’s how I got to where I am today.

**Matthew:**

Yeah. I just hope you don’t push them too far and end up falling.

 

**B SUPPORT**

 

 **Matthew** :

Ah . . . Whew!

 **Leila** :

You all right there, Matthew? You look winded.

 **Matthew** :

Yeah, I’m ok. Just need to catch my breath for a second. Guess I’m not as spry as I used to be.

 **Leila**  [smiles]:

Maybe it’s all those pastries you keep swiping during meals.

 **Matthew** :

Hey! Come on, I don’t eat that much.

 **Leila** :

I’m only teasing.

 **Matthew** :

If you say so . . . Say, Leila, I’ve been thinking. Once this mission is done, if we survive . . . I think I’m ready to give this spy business up.

 **Leila** :

Really? You want to give all this up?

 **Matthew** :

Sure. Wouldn’t you rather wake up every morning not wondering if you’re going to end up with a knife stuck in you that day? I’m willing to bet you’ll get as tired of it as I am, eventually.

 **Leila** :

You’re still worried about me taking on high-risk missions.

 **Matthew** :

I wouldn’t have to be if you quit with me.

 **Leila** :

Matthew . . .

 **Matthew** :

. . .

 **Leila** :

I just don’t know. I don’t think I could give up my job and settle for a normal life. I kind of tried the whole normal thing already. I was bored to tears.

 **Matthew** :

It doesn’t have to be boring, you know. We could have fun together. We could . . . grow old together.

 **Leila** :

M-matthew . . .

 **Matthew** :

Never mind. I’m babbling. I’ll see you later, ok?

 **Leila** :

Wait! . . . he always runs off like that.

 

**A SUPPORT**

 

 **Matthew** :

Hey, Leila. I want to show you something.

 **Leila** :

What is this? Travel papers? . . . ship’s passage to Fibernia. The island off Etruria, right?

 **Matthew** :

Yeah. Passage for two, four months from now. By then this mission is sure to be complete.

 **Leila** :

Oh . . .

 **Matthew** :

I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said earlier. About how you can’t give up your job.

**Leila:**

I’ve been wanting to talk to you about that. Matthew, I–

 **Matthew** :

Hold on, let me finish. I wanted to tell you that I’ve accepted that. If you love your work that much, I can’t ask you to give it up, no matter how much I worry. This isn’t about trying to change your mind, this is just a, uh, a vacation. What do you think?

 **Leila** :

It sounds like it would be wonderful. But Matthew, this must have cost you a fortune. Are you sure . . .

 **Matthew** :

I don’t care. Look, once this mission’s done, we don’t know when the next one will be, and that could take you away again for months, or worse . . . but there’s still so much I want to do with you. You wanted to try pegasus riding lessons, and we were going to go check out the caves in Badon, and hiking in Sacae, and . . .

 **Matthew**  [closes eyes]:

Well, I’ve decided if I can’t have you forever, then I want to at least get as much as I can.

 **Leila**  [moves closer to him]

 **Matthew** :

Mmmph!!

 **Matthew**  [smiles]:

Wow . . . that was quite a kiss.

 **Leila** :

You’re a special guy, Matthew. I don’t think I tell you that enough.

 **Matthew** :

Heh, well, I approve of your way of telling me.

 **Leila** :

It’s funny. Anytime I’ve tried to picture settling down with someone, living a less crazy life, I just couldn’t. But listening to you talk about things just now . . . if there’s anybody who could keep me from getting bored, I think it’d be you.

 **Matthew** :

Hold on. I’ll be right back.

 **Leila** :

Where are you going?

 **Matthew** :

I just gotta go yell to everyone that I love you.

 **Leila** :

Wh . . . Matthew! Haha, stop!


	2. Hector

**C SUPPORT**

 

 **Hector** :

Oh, hey! Leila! How you doing? It’s been a while since I last saw you.

 **Leila** :

Hello, my lord. I’m doing well.

 **Hector** :

Good! Glad to see one of my favorite spies is still kicking butt.

 **Leila** :

One of your favorites, my lord?

 **Hector** :

Well, of course. Why the surprise?

 **Leila** :

I just didn’t realize. We’ve never really talked much?

 **Hector** :

Hmm. I guess that’s true. But I was always fond of you. When I was younger, so many people at the castle were so serious and stodgy. You never seemed that way, though. You were just really nice and . . . cool.

 **Leila**  [smiles]:

Young Hector thought I was cool?

 **Hector** :

Oh, come on, I’m complimenting you. Don’t tease me.

 **Leila** :

Sorry, my lord.

 **Hector** :

Do you, uh, do you remember that one evening when you caught me trying to sneak out of the castle to go fighting in the ring?

 **Leila** :

I think so.

 **Hector** :

I thought you’d get me busted but instead you helped me sneak out without getting caught.

 **Leila** :

Oh, yes. I remember.

 **Hector** :

That always stuck with me. Tell me . . . why did you help me that night? I mean, if my parents or my brother found out, you could have been in serious trouble.

 **Leila** :

That’s true. But to be honest, I felt sorry for you.

 **Hector** :

What do you mean?

 **Leila** :

You spent so much of your time cooped up in that castle, surrounded by tutors, duties, training and routines. I could see how stifling it was for you. Let’s just say I could relate.

 **Hector** :

Huh. Well . . . thanks! Young Hector appreciated it.

 

**B SUPPORT**

 

 **Hector** :

Leila, there’s something I wanted to ask you.

 **Leila** :

Hmm? How can I help you, my lord?

 **Hector** :

I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier. About how you felt like you could relate to me when I was younger? I’m a little confused by that.

 **Leila** :

How so?

 **Hector** :

It’s just I always thought you came from a fairly modest background. How are you able to know what it’s like being stuck in a castle all day surrounded by duties and tutors and stuff?

 **Leila** [smiles]:

You think I’m secretly a princess leading a double life?

 **Hector** :

Well, uh . . . I don’t know, are you?

 **Leila** :

I’m from a family of merchants. We weren’t poor, but we were hardly what you’d call upper-class.

 **Hector** :

So I was right!

 **Leila** :

Yeah. Some things hold true no matter the class, though. I wasn’t stuck in a castle all day. But I was expected to help out minding the shop and learning the family business so I could take over when I was older. Usually I was stuck all day in that dingy little place, bored out of my mind.

 **Hector** :

Oh, I see. That does sound pretty dull.

 **Leila** :

It was utterly mindless. I used to sneak out on afternoons when I was the only one on duty. I’d go exploring the neighborhood, get into scraps with the other kids, generally cause trouble. Just looking for some excitement, really.

 **Hector** :

Haha, wow. I guess we were both sort of daredevils. You must have driven your family crazy.

 **Leila** :

Yeah, I did.

 

**A SUPPORT**

 

 **Hector** :

Leila.

 **Leila** :

Hello again, my lord. You look like you have something on your mind.

 **Hector** :

I do. I was wondering, what did your family think of your decision to leave behind the family business and become a spy?

 **Leila** :

Ah. They weren’t exactly thrilled with it. My father called me irresponsible and immature. My mother was terrified I wouldn’t last a few weeks before I ended up dead.

 **Hector** :

I see. But you did it anyway.

 **Leila** :

I had to follow my own path, my lord. No one else can dictate that for me, not even my parents.

 **Hector** :

Of course. I respect you for that. But have you ever . . . um. I don’t know, maybe felt bad about it? Like you’ve been letting your family down?

 **Leila** :

. . . Lord Hector, something tells me it’s not only myself that you’re worried about.

 **Hector** :

. . . . . .

 **Hector** :

I . . . it’s just sometimes I wonder if all I ever was to my parents was a hassle and a . . . bit of a disappointment.

 **Leila** :

. . .

 **Leila** :

For what it’s worth, my lord, I honestly don’t think they believed so.

 **Hector** :

Hm?

 **Leila** :

I did not know your parents as well as you, of course. But I sometimes heard them speak of you. They found you a handful, yes, and exasperating at times. But they also spoke of how deeply they admired your strength and your zeal. Your good, kind heart.

 **Hector** :

Admired?

 **Leila** :

Yes, my lord.

 **Hector**  [smiles]:

. . . thanks, Leila.

 **Leila** :

Of course.

 **Hector** :

Oh, and Leila?

 **Leila** :

Sir?

 **Hector** :

You on good terms with your parents now?

 **Leila** :

Um . . . well. I haven’t contacted them in a while.

 **Hector** :

Do it as soon as this mission is complete. That’s an order.

 **Leila** :

But sir . . .

 **Hector** :

Trust me. It’s best to hear these things from someone directly. And I know they have to be proud of you too.

 **Leila**  [smiles]:

Very well, my lord.


	3. Legault

**C SUPPORT**

 

 **Legault** :

Oh, hello there. Leila, wasn’t it? You’re the spy from Ostia that infiltrated the Black Fang, aren’t you? Fancy meeting you here.

 **Leila** :

Hello. I could say the same. Decided to bail on the Fang before things degraded even further?

 **Legault** :

Yep. You’re a sharp one.

 **Leila** :

I half-expected it, based on the chats we had. Glad to see you followed through and got out of that mess. Hey, I should thank you, by the way. You were a really big help with giving me information about the Old Fang.

 **Legault** :

Oh dear. I could try to argue I was simply giving you information that would ultimately benefit the fight against Nergal and his cronies. But I must confess you had me fooled. I really had no idea you were a spy. I must be getting rusty.

 **Leila** :

Don’t feel bad. I’ve posed as everything from a pauper to a princess and I’ve had dozens of undercover jobs. So in terms of people who’ve been fooled, you’re in very good company.

 **Legault** :

Mmm. I’m sure I am. Although . . . in retrospect, there were a few signs I’d noticed. That’ll teach me to ignore my instincts, I suppose.

 **Leila** :

What? What signs?

 **Legault** :

Just subtle things that felt slightly off to me. Most people wouldn’t pay it any mind. I could see how vigilant you were, always one eye on your surroundings. And the way you spoke, your smile, your movements . . . everything was very precise and seemed carefully chosen. Smooth and natural, yet there was still something artificial about it.

 **Leila** :

Hmm. I’m impressed you noticed anything at all. I thought my performance had been flawless.

 **Legault** :

Well, don’t be too impressed. As I said, you still had me duped.

 **Leila** :

Hmm.

 

**B SUPPORT**

 

**Leila:**

There you are, Legault. I’ve been looking all over for you. Could you do me a favor?

**Legault:**

I didn’t realize I was in such demand. What would you like?

 **Leila** :

Name me a position, anything at all. Any line of work, any kind of person. Then interrogate me as if you’ve just caught me acting suspicious.

 **Legault** :

. . . you’d like me to role-play with you?

 **Leila** :

Yeah! Choose anything you want me to do.

 **Legault** [smiles]:

Hmm . . . you’ll have to give me a few moments to contemplate that.

 **Leila**  [smiles]:

Hey. Keep in mind this is so I can practice my skills as a spy.

 **Legault** :

Oh, I thought this was just for fun.

 **Leila** :

Maybe I should ask someone else . . .

**Legault:**

Now, wait a moment. You’re really still bothered by our earlier conversation?

**Leila:**

You noticed something wasn’t exactly right. That doesn’t happen very often. I need to get better if I’m going to fool someone like you perfectly.

**Legault:**

That’s understandable. Although I really do think you’re being a bit hard on yourself.

 **Leila**  [smiles]:

Well, maybe some of it’s wanting to show you up a little.

 **Legault**  [smiles]:

Ah-ha, so now the truth is out. You . . .

**Leila:**

What’s wrong?

**Legault:**

Ah, it’s nothing. You just remind me of someone.

**Leila:**

Who?

**Legault:**

An old colleague of mine.

**Leila:**

Is that a bad thing? You don’t seem pleased about it.

**Legault:**

She was . . . killed.

**Leila:**

Oh. I didn’t realize. I’m sorry.

**Legault:**

It’s fine, you couldn’t have known.

**Leila:**

I probably should have guessed, though. Your line of work wasn’t any safer than mine.

**Legault:**

It wasn’t so meaningful as that. She was . . . disposed of, like rubbish. Deemed no longer useful by her own allies. It was a mistake. She . . . didn’t have to die.

**Leila:**

. . . I’m sorry.

 

**A SUPPORT**

 

**Leila:**

There you are. I was looking for you again.

**Legault:**

Oh? Not that I mind the company, but I’m surprised that you’re back. I thought you did an excellent job the last time we practiced your spy skills.

**Leila:**

This isn’t about that. I, uh . . . I wanted to talk to you about something else. But it’s not exactly something I’d like spreading around.

**Legault:**

Well, l’m rather good at keeping secrets.

**Leila:**

All right. So . . . so I had to spend a pretty long time infiltrating the Black Fang before they started to trust me with anything even mildly important.

**Legault:**

I can imagine. Toward the end of my tenure with the Fang, they held the reins tightly on new recruits.

**Leila:**

Yeah. I couldn’t afford to spend a year working my way up the pecking order, though. So I pushed to impress them. Earn their trust quickly.

**Legault:**

Makes sense.

**Leila:**

One day the Black Fang had a contract with a local noble. We were supposed to clean out some people who had seized control of one of the barracks on the castle grounds. When we got there, it became clear what was really going on. The building was old and obviously hadn’t been in use for a while. The people there were just squatters looking for a roof to put over their heads.

**Legault:**

. . .

**Leila:**

. . . none died directly by my hand, but I … assisted. I told myself it was the only way to . . . make any progress . . . a-and I did earn Ephidel’s trust after that, but . . .

[Leila closes her eyes]

**Leila:**

It was a mistake.

**Legault:**

. . . I’m sorry. I wish I could tell you how to make it right. I can’t.

 **Leila** [opens eyes]:

I know. I just wanted you to know . . . I understand a little of how you feel.

**Legault:**

. . .


	4. Serra

**C SUPPORT**

 

**Serra:**

You there! Pink-haired girl! Uh . . . Lisa?

**Leila:**

It’s Leila.

**Serra:**

Right! I knew that. Just checking. You’re Matthew’s girlfriend, right?

**Leila:**

. . . Is there something you wanted?

**Serra:**

You’re a spy just like Matthew, right? He talks about you a lot, you know.

**Leila:**

Really? What does he say about me?

**Serra:**

Oh, something about spy stuff, yadda yadda. I don’t really listen. That’s not important, though. What’s important is you can help me out!

**Leila:**

Uh. I can?

**Serra:**

This place is sooooo boring. But you have to know all kinds of juicy gossip. Everyone has their secrets, after all. I’m sure even the most mild-mannered soliders around here have some big, earth-shattering dramas! So tell me some!

**Leila:**

Are you serious?

**Serra:**

It doesn’t have to be like somebody who’s committed a murder or somebody who has amnesia and has an entire secret past or anything. I can settle for something more mundane like an affair or a prince travelling as a bard or . . .

**Leila:**

You seem to have a major misconception about how my job works. I don’t spy on our own allies.

**Serra:**

Oh, come on! You have to know SOMETHING.

**Leila:**

Even if I did, why would I share it with you? Maybe you should go ask Matthew.

**Serra:**

I tried that a hundred times already. He won’t say a word! Such a stick in the mud. But you’re a girl, and every girl loves to gossip.

**Leila:**

Goodbye.

**Serra:**

Hey! WAIT!

 

**B SUPPORT**

 

**Serra:**

Lisa! Hold on, wait for me!!

**Leila:**

It’s Leila. Please leave me be. I have no desire to fuel your rumor mill.

**Serra:**

Now you’re just jumping to conclusions! I only want to chat with you. Surely you can appreciate the chance to speak with someone as refined and intelligent as myself.

**Leila:**

Oh, boy. I don’t give Matthew enough credit for what he puts up with.

**Serra:**

And, during the course of our conversation, you just so HAPPEN to remember some interesting tidbit of information and feel like sharing, well, I’m not going to stop you . . .

**Leila:**

You’re not going to give up, are you?

**Serra:**

No.

**Leila:**

. . . fine. If I tell you one really huge secret, will you leave me alone?

**Serra:**

O-ooh! Yes! Tell me, tell me!

**Leila:**

Some time ago, Lord Hector was at a social function for the Lycian Marquesses and their families. He ended up very drunk and got into an argument with Marquess Laus’ son, Lord Erik.

**Serra:**

Heehee. Go on.

**Leila:**

Well, he was dared to arm wrestle, and Lord Hector … his pride was wounded and his confidance was inflated. He told Erik that whoever won would acquire the territory of the other.

**Serra:**

Oh!! Well . . . surely Hector won easily! He’s not very bright, but he’s definitely strong!

**Leila:**

That’s just the trouble. Lord Hector had recently been wounded in a battle. His arm was quite weakened. He believed he could still win in such a state, but he was wrong.

**Serra:**

Wh-what?!

**Leila:**

He lost, and Lord Erik is holding him to his bet. Once Lord Hector inherets the throne of Ostia, he will be forced to suddender the entire territory to the control of the Marquess of Laus.

**Serra:**

Th-that’s . . . that’s unbelieveable!

**Leila:**

You musn’t tell a soul.

**Serra:**

I-I . . .

[Leila leaves]

 

**A SUPPORT**

 

**Serra:**

I have a bone to pick with you!

**Leila:**

Oh, it’s you again. Now’s really not the best time.

**Serra:**

I talked to Hector just now and asked him all about losing a bet with Lord Erik and abdicating the throne. And he laughed in my face! Then he got really mad at me when I insisted it was true. He said he’d never heard a more ridiculous pile of cow dung in his life!

**Leila:**

Mmhmm.

**Serra:**

Did you make the whole thing up?

**Leila:**

Of course.

**Serra:**

Oh my gosh. How could you lie to me like that?!

**Leila:**

Well, it was pretty easy. I work as a spy, so it’s kind of my job to lie to people all the time. All I had to do was think of something dramatic enough.

**Serra:**

But . . . but . . .

**Leila:**

It isn’t personal. I just don’t have the time–

**Serra:**

Could you do it again?

**Leila:**

Uh, what? What do you mean?

**Serra:**

. . . lie to me.

**Leila:**

You . . . want me to lie to you? Why?

**Serra:**

It’s just . . . it’s so dreadfully dull around here, and once you told me that story, things were exciting again. I felt like, I don’t know, like I was a part of something special, knowing something like that.

**Leila:**

Well, er . . .

**Serra:**

It’s not so strange, is it? I mean, sometimes, you have to tell a little lie. When things are awful and . . . maybe even lie to yourself sometimes, just a little . . .

**Leila:**

. . .

**Serra:**

It’s silly, I suppose. I’ll stop bothering you.

**Leila:**

Wait. Now that you mention it, there’s something I overheard yesterday that you might be interested in.

 **Serra** [smiles]:

Thanks, Leila. And this one better be real!

 **Leila**  [smiles]:

Oh, absolutely.


	5. Merlinus

**C SUPPORT**

 

 **Merlinus** :

Dum dee dee … hmm hmm hmm!

 **Leila** [walks on screen]:

Excuse me. Are you Merlinus? The one in charge of our supplies?

 **Merlinus** :

Good day, madam. Yes, that is I. How might I be of service?

 **Leila** :

Maybe you could answer a question for me. I’m told you were a traveling merchant before you joined this army, so you should have some experience in handling supplies?

 **Merlinus** :

Indeed! Never a finer traveling merchant would you have run across in all of Lycia! I’m not surprised you’ve heard of me. I take it you have some need of my expertise? Tell me, what questions have you for me?

 **Leila** :

Well, mainly I’d like to ask what on earth is wrong with you.

 **Merlinus** :

I-I-I beg your pardon?

 **Leila** :

You have the supplies in an absolute mess. Look at these weapons over here. They’re stacked all the way in the back, behind the torches and other things. Somebody dropping by to quickly grab a replacement has to reach back there and lose precious seconds during battle. And what about all these vials of vulneraries and elixirs? They’re packed in so tight that you can’t tell what you’re getting until you pick through them. And don’t even get me started on the tome display!

 **Merlinus** :

E-excuse me! That’s quite enough! And just who are you, telling an expert merchant how he should go about performing his duties?! Such cheek!

 **Leila** :

Well, I wouldn’t call myself an expert, but I did grow up in a family of merchants and I know a thing or two about supplies.

 **Merlinus** :

Well, madam, with all due respect, your ‘thing or two’ cannot possibly match up to my years of experience and wisdom. I have a finely honed system I’ve developed over the years, and I assure you, it works splendidly, even if that’s not apparent to everyone.

 **Leila** :

I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you. But I still think you’re wrong.

 **Merlinus** :

Hmmph!

 

**B SUPPORT**

 

 **Merlinus** :

Time to get started here. Let’s see, I think I’ll begin by– GAAHH!! Good heavens, what … this is a complete and utter disaster! Oh!! Whatever will I do?! Everything is total chaos!

 **Leila**  [walking on screen]:

Easy there. It’s a bit of a change, but I think you’re going to like it.

 **Merlinus** :

You!! Did you … are you responsible for this, this catastrophe?!

 **Leila** :

That’s putting things a little strongly, don’t you think? I just did a little reorganizing. Look! It’s much more streamlined now.

 **Merlinus** :

I am looking! And I’m horrified at what I’m seeing! You honestly think this is better?! I … I don’t know where anything is anymore!

 **Leila** :

Ok, calm down. I promise once you get used to it, you’re going to find it’s much smoother than before. Let me just show you where everything is now. The vulneraries–

 **Merlinus** :

Leave this place at once!

 **Leila** :

But–

 **Merlinus** :

I don’t have time to listen to you now! I need to put things back in their place and set this right again, and that will take at least a few hours!

 **Leila** :

If you’d just…

 **Merlinus** :

Leave!!

 

**A SUPPORT**

 

 **Leila** :

Er, hello.

 **Merlinus** :

Oh, it’s you.

 **Leila** :

Just give me a moment. I wanted to apologize. I was out of line before, and I shouldn’t have rearranged the supplies without your knowledge. Even if they were in the worst state I’d ever … uh, ahem, that’s beside the point. The point is, I’m sorry.

 **Merlinus** :

Harrumph. You do realize it took me four hours of work to set things back to the way they were, don’t you?

 **Leila** :

I didn’t intend to give you more work. I won’t interfere again, I promise.

 **Merlinus** :

Ohhh… very well. I’ll accept your apology. Perhaps in the future you could show a little more respect to your elder merchants.

 **Leila** :

Um, ok.

 **Merlinus** :

Although I must admit … while I was fixing the mess you’d made of things, I noticed there were a few ways in which your arrangement was … somewhat sensible.

 **Leila** :

Oh?

 **Merlinus** :

Nothing compared to my finely-honed experience, mind you! But, I, I might consider incorporating a few of your ideas. If you don’t mind.

 **Leila** :

I don’t mind at all.

 **Merlinus** :

Good! You know, in some ways it’s nice I ran into you. I don’t have anyone else in this army to discuss my trade with. Maybe we could chat sometime about staying competitive with Etrurian sales?

 **Leila** :

Oh, I actually hate anything to do with merchandise.

 **Merlinus** :

Wh-wh … then … why …

 **Leila** :

I’m not sure. I just sort of felt itchy and uncomfortable looking at what a mess you had things in. I’ve gotta get going now. See you around.

 **Merlinus** :

I … all right then. What a baffling woman.


	6. Jaffar

**C SUPPORT**

 

**Leila:**

Ah! I didn’t see you there.

**Jaffar:**

. . . . .

**Leila:**

You, uh. You’re Jaffar. Everyone spoke of you in the Black Fang as if they were terrified of you.

**Jaffar:**

. . . . .

**Leila:**

We never spoke while I was working undercover, but I saw you carrying out orders a few times. One day when I was watching you … you looked up and we made eye contact. I understood their fears then.

**Jaffar:**

. . .

**Leila:**

Is it true what they say about you? Do you . . . have a soul?

**Jaffar:**

. . . no.

 

**B SUPPORT**

 

**Leila:**

Can I ask you something? I’m just trying to figure out why you’re really here.

**Jaffar:**

. . . .

**Leila:**

Do you regret what you’ve done? As Nergal’s Angel of Death, the number of people you killed for him …

**Jaffar:**

Hundreds.

**Leila:**

I-I … does it weigh upon you? Do you see their twisted faces when you close your eyes?

**Jaffar:**

. . . . . when I think back . . . I only remember emptiness.

**Leila:**

So you don’t regret it?

**Jaffar:**

It was . . . meaningless. Their deaths served no purpose but to feed the power lust of one man. I am his mindless tool no longer.

**Leila:**

I see. Then what is your intent now?

**Jaffar:**

. . . nothing can be said or done to attone for my past. I do not desire nor deserve forgiveness. All I wish is to protect . . . those worth protecting. That is my sole purpose.

**Leila:**

You mean people like Nino? The girl you saved?

**Jaffar:**

. . .yes.

 

**A SUPPORT**

 

**Leila:**

I talked to Nino just now.

**Jaffar:**

. . .?

**Leila:**

She really likes you, you know. You may not realize it, but I think you have that girl’s heart. I wouldn’t want to see something that pure be broken.

**Jaffar:**

I would die protecting her.

**Leila:**

Oddly enough, I believe you. But it’s going to take even more then that to protect her.

**Jaffar:**

I do not understand.

**Leila:**

You need to live for her. Do you think you can do that?

**Jaffar:**

. . . . .

**Leila:**

Some day, you may find your spark of humanity returning. I think it’s already begun. And when it does … there’s probably going to be unimaginable pain. You said you cannot attone for what you’ve done, correct?

**Jaffar:**

. . . . .

**Leila:**

I hope you try to face that pain and earn that forgiveness anyway. Somehow. If not for your sake, then for hers. Because if you loathe yourself, you aren’t going to be able to give Nino what she really needs: love.

**Jaffar:**

Why … are you telling me all of this?

**Leila:**

I . . . every time I look into your eyes, I get chills down my spine. Like somebody’s walking over my grave. One wrong step, and I could have easily been added to the pile of bodies signed by your blade. But there’s something different about you now … very small, but there.

**Jaffar:**

. . . . .

**Leila:**

If there’s a chance for you to get back whatever it is you lost in life that made you this way, I think you ought to take it. And I think … everyone deserves a shot at forgiveness. Even you, Jaffar.


End file.
